


In the morning light

by Vall_Rosé (bts_b18)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, ChanLix, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Morning Sex, Pining, felix being a little brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_b18/pseuds/Vall_Ros%C3%A9
Summary: Chanlix having morning sex? Sounds about right. Only that Felix teases Chan a little bit more than it is good for him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954144
Kudos: 133





	In the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 - October 5th
> 
> This was supposed to be a fluffy story! I don't really know what happened. This story is basically just filth with me being soft for Chanlix at the end. So I basically wrote this just for self-indulgence.  
> Also remember how i said I wanted to write shorter stories? Well, you see that worked very well. (This story is even longer than the last help.)  
> Anyways, enjoy! Happy Kinktober everyone ~

Morning light filtered through the window, little bits of dust dancing in its wake. Chan followed one of them with his eyes until they came to rest on the sleeping boy next to him. Felix hair was glowing golden it the warm light, freckles dotting his peaceful face. He had rolled into a ball back pressing against Chans side. His breathing was quite, still fast asleep. 

Watching Felix sleep was one of the best things about quite mornings like this, when Chan woke up earlier than his boyfriend. A wave off affection swelled in his chest and Chan rolled over to pull Felix small body towards him. It fit just perfectly, Chan’s broad body enveloping the youngers easily. Felix stirred in his sleep, body unconsciously pressing back against Chans. The elder’s breath hitched slightly as Felix ass was now pressing directly against his morning wood. Chan suppressed to urge to grind his hips against the warm body in his arms. Instead he begun to draw idle patterns on Felix arm that had slipped out from under the blanket. 

Felix moved again. This time moving his head up, exposing the soft skin of his neck to Chan. The elder groaned. Why was Felix so beautiful? Chan wanted to run his lips down the side of Felix neck, maybe bite a bit at the sensitive skin there. But they had never talked about situations like this, if it was okay for Felix if Chan started touching him while he was asleep. So, Chan held himself back again, grip tightening temporarily on Felix arm. 

The blond boys’ eyes fluttered open.

“Chan?” he mumbled sleepily face turning towards Chan.

Chan's hand moved up to cup the youngers face gently, a smile spreading across his face. “Sorry to wake you up sunshine. You can go back to sleep if you want.” He reassured Felix.

“Nah its okay. You are awake too so I don’t wanna sleep more.” The last part was barely audible because Felix had pressed his face back into the pillow. 

Chuckling Chan bend forwards to press a kiss onto the younger’s cheek. 

“Also, you’re hard.” Felix observed, wiggling his ass experimentally. 

“Felix.” Chan warned, voice dropping an octave deeper.

This however did not stop Felix. Quite the opposite. He pressed back even harder, a sly smile on his lips. Chan growled, grabbing Felix shoulder hard to turn him over. The younger let out a little squeak of surprise. Not giving Felix any time to react Chan climbed on top of him, pinning his small hands over his head. The blond boy stared up at him with wide eyes. 

“You sure you want to play this game Felix?”, Chan probed, gaze hard. 

A flicker of fear flashed through Felix eyes, then however a cocky grin spread on his freckled face. 

“I don’t know what you are taking about.” Felix answered, mock innocence laced in his voice.

Annoyance spread in Chan’s chest. He strengthened his grip on Felix wrists so hard he was sure it would leave a pretty mark. “I will make sure you remember exactly what I’m talking about” he growled. Then he crashed their lips together in a dominant kiss, tongue licking into Felix mouth. The younger moaned into the kiss. Chan used his free hand to let it wander down Felix body, palming his erection through his underwear. Felix instantly pressed back against the hand, hips bucking up. 

Biting down on Felix lips as a warning, Chan pressed the younger's hips back into the mattress. Felix whined at the loss of contact on his cock. Helplessly struggling against Chans strong grip on his wrists. 

“Please Chan- Touch me-” Felix whined. 

“No.” Chan shot back coldly. “You don’t get to come before I do. That’s what you get for being a brat.” 

Letting go of Felix wrists Chan climbed off Felix. 

“Stay exactly where you are.” He warned. 

Felix heart was beating in his chest, but he leaned back obediently. He knew better than to provoke Chan right now. Last time he done that in such a situation Chan had edged him until he had started to cry, begging Chan to let him cum. The dib of the bed told Felix Chan was back, now completely naked lube grasped tightly in one hand. Felix eyes ran over Chan's lean body. Roaming over his defined abs, coming to rest on Chan's cock. Fully erect and leaking at the tip. Felix licked his lips at the sight. 

“On all fours.” Chan commanded.

Again, Felix followed the command obediently. However as soon as his knees touched the mattress Chan brought down his hand onto Felix ass. Felix cried out, shortly followed by a moan at the sting that lingered in his right ass cheek. 

“That’s what you get for talking back to me.” 

Another slap, on the other side this time.

“And this is for reminding you who you’re dealing with.”

Felix, bracing himself for another slap was instead greeted with Chan’s hand rubbing soothing circles into his reddened skin. The younger let out the breath he had been holding, relaxing into the touch.  
Chan plopped open the bottle of lube, coating his fingers generously with the sticky mixture. He rubbed his finger together for a moment warming up the liquid. Once Chan felt the lube had warmed up enough, he started to circle Felix rim, the younger moaning into the pillow at the touch.

Being to impatient to tease Felix more, he slipped in his finger meeting nearly no resistance. “That’s my good lil boy. Taking my fingers so well.” Chan cooed. 

Not wasting any time, he added the second finger, still meeting barely any resistance. Chan curled his fingers, trying to find Felix prostate. He knew he found it when Felix let out a wail, upper body crashing into the mattress.

“Ah Chan- So good-“ Felix whimpered. 

Chan knew how sensitive Felix was, knew he could wreck him easily. He would love to make Felix come from just his fingers, but his own neglected cock was throbbing almost painfully between his legs, demanding attention. As if he had read his thoughts Felix mumbled into the pillow: “Hnng. Want Chans cock inside me-“ 

Chan could see the blush creeping up Felix neck, outing such a filthy request. Chuckling to himself quietly, Chan removed his fingers. Felix whined at the loss, feeling empty. Hole clenching on nothing.

“Since you asked so nicely, I will grant you your wish.” Chan groaned.

After lubing himself up thoroughly he positioned himself at Felix entrance. Slapping his dick against the sensitive ring of muscles a few times he pushed in slowly. He could feel Felix stretching around him. The younger started pressing back against Chan almost instantly so that Chan had to halt him by the hips.

“Go slowly Felix. You will hurt yourself”, Chan cautioned. He could feel Felix sucking him in, warmth embracing him. Grinding his teeth Chan held himself back from pushing forward. He knew Felix tended to be too enthusiastic, hurting himself in the process. 

Letting out a few panting breaths Chan could feel Felix relax around him. Chan started to move in and out cautiously. 

“Move hyung! Please!” Felix begged, voice wavering. 

Not being needed to get told twice Chan thrusted his hips forward sharply. Earning a mixture of yelp and moan from Felix. 

Chan set a fast pace, being to far gone, to settle for anything less. Felix small body fell forward with every thrust, only held up by Chans hands on his hips. The constant stream of moans and groans coming from Felix mouth turning him on so much Chan you feel his release nearing. He angled his thrusts, hitting Felix prostate spot on. The younger cried out, body slumping even more. Felix clenched around Chans dick, pushing him over the edge. Withe stars exploded in front of his eyes as his orgasm took over him. His thrusts faltered but did not stop, determined to make Felix come too. And that the younger did. Hearing Chan curse his name in such an obscene way, his whole body shaking, Felix came untouched. Cum spurting onto the sheets underneath him. He fell forward, winching as Chan pulled out of him, preventing crushing Felix under his weight. 

Breathing heavily the two of them lay next to each other. There was a comfortable silence stretching between them, both coming down from their high. Chen turned his head to look at the other boy. Felix was covered in a thin layer of sweat, t shirt pooling around his shoulders. Lacing their fingers together Chan leaned over, pressing another soft kiss on Felix face. 

“You okay Felix?”, he inquired. 

“Yea. You just wrecked me pretty hard bro.” Felix grinned back. Chan shoved the younger's shoulder at that. 

“I see you have recovered pretty quickly. So, I guess you can go to the bathroom yourself huh?” Chan laughed, making to get up from the bed. 

A panicked look appeared at Felix face. “No wait Chan!!” 

But Chan had already gotten up, walking to the bathroom door by himself.

“CHAN!” Felix yelled after the other.

The bathroom door closed, leaving Felix lying on the bed alone, covered in his own come.

“BRO! IF YOU DON’T COME BACK THIS INSTANCE!” Felix shouted again. Pushing himself up on his elbows. However, his legs where shaking so hard in protest that he slumped back against the warm pillows.  
“Fucking asshole.” He mumbled to himself, burrowing his face in the pillow. 

A wave of laughter made him snap his head back up. Chan was standing in the bathroom door, a wet towel in his hand, laughing so hard that he had to hold himself up by the door frame.

“You should have seen your face Felix.” Chan bellowed out.

“Ah shut up!” 

Felix tired to throw a pillow at Chan, but given his position in only fell down next to the bed, earning another fit of laughter from Chan. 

Still laughing he walked over kneeling next to Felix. The younger turned his head to the other side in protest. But didn’t stop Chan from cleaning him up with the soft towel. 

“You know I love you right?” Chan asked, still chuckling.

Felix pulled a grimace, but then a smile broke out on his face. “Yea, I love you too.”


End file.
